


Wisdom Teeth

by MissAllySwan



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dentistry, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scared Luke, Toothache, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Luke's wisdom teeth have come in and they need to be removed. He's a little scared.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA. Everything belongs to Russell T. Davies and CBBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane’s POV

I walked downstairs and put the kettle on after putting two pieces of toast in the toaster. I poured myself a cup of tea and took my breakfast into the living room where I started to read the paper. I finished half my cup and looked up see Luke sitting on the other couch. I hadn’t even noticed him come in. “Morning Luke.” I greeted, not looking up from the paper.

“Morning.” He repeated.

“There’s some toast in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” I told him as I turned to the last page of the paper.

“No thanks.” I glanced up at Luke and noticed he was sitting on the couch with his hand pressed up against his jaw. Usually when he was in here he had his face buried into a book or he was watching something on the telly. Something that seemed off. Was there something on his mind? It almost seemed like he was in pain.

“You alright?” I asked

“I don’t know.” Luke shrugged. I put down the newspaper and arched my eyebrow at that response. _He didn’t know? Did_ that mean something is wrong? “What do you mean?”

“I’ve got a toothache.” Luke admitted.

“What?” I quickly moved over to the other couch, taking a seat next to him.

“It’s nothing mum.” Luke didn’t want me to worrying. But I think it was a bit late for that. The Bane gave Luke perfect health and that included having teeth that can’t decay. Having a toothache wasn’t normal. Unless he somehow managed to break a tooth, but I am sure he would remember doing that. He would’ve mentioned it if he had. I knew it had be something else.

“Okay, well, let’s try and figure this out then.” I was trying to stay calm. “When did it start?” I figured that was the first question I should ask. Though I knew Luke usually would tell me things right away, so it likely was recent.

“This morning. It just hurts.” As I thought. And I knew it definitely couldn’t be the broken tooth theory. I tried to think of what else this could be—something _normal_. Luke isn’t normal, but I’m hoping this isn’t something that has to do with aliens. At the very least, I’d prefer this to be something that was easily fixable. _But what could it be?_

“Where does it hurt Luke?” I asked and Luke pointed to the spots close to his ear on both sides of his jaw.

“Both sides?” I asked and he nodded. I think I had an idea, but I knew there might be one way to make sure. “Okay, I think we should go see Mr. Smith.” I put my arm around him.

“Mum, I’m sure it’ll be okay—“

“Luke, your teeth do not decay. You shouldn’t be having toothaches. Now Mr. Smith will just do a quick medical scan and we’ll see if we can find out what’s wrong.” I explained and he nodded. I wondered why Luke wasn’t all that concerned. I would have expected him to want to know what’s wrong so we could fix it. I knew that teeth pain couldn’t be pleasant. I’ve had my fair share of toothaches when I was younger. I led Luke upstairs to attic. “Mr. Smith, I need you.” I called and Mr. Smith came out of the wall.

“How may I be of assistance, Sarah Jane?”

“I need you to do a medical scan of Luke. He appears to be experiencing a toothache.” I explained as I placed Luke in proper position for him to be scanned and then I took approximately three feet back as red lasers came out of the super computer.

“I have the results.” I wrapped my arm around Luke as it was completed.

“Well?”

“It appears that Luke’s wisdom teeth have come in.” Mr. Smith and I sighed in relief. But I couldn’t believe that I didn’t think of that. I guess I thought that The Bane would’ve deemed that unnecessary like they did dreaming. But I guess they aren’t too versed on the human anatomy and our evolution.

“What does that mean mum?” Luke asks. _Oh, right. He wouldn’t understand._ I realized I was going to need to explain.

“Okay, so your wisdom teeth are your third molars—there will be four of them.” I told him. Though I am sure he would have figured that out once I said the molars bit. “Usually they come in during your early twenties, but some people—like you—get them early.”

“One on each quadrant. I know that.” Luke nodded. As I thought he would. “How do we stop this from hurting?”

“Well you see there isn’t enough room in your mouth for them so they will have to be removed.” A part of me now wished this pain had been the result of an alien. I knew this was not going to be fun. I got mine out at eighteen and I was in quite a bit of pain afterwards. Maybe Luke won’t be in as much pain as I was, but I find that unlikely. Especially since Luke hasn’t had much experience with physical pain.

“Is that the only way?” Luke asked, sounding anxious. Not that I could blame him. Anyone in the right mind would be scared; I remember being terrified for my surgery.

“Yes, I’m afraid.” I say as I rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.” I then grab my mobile from the desk after looking through my phone book. I have a dentist, whom is quite nice. I’ll have to take Luke to him for a consult so we can be referred to an oral surgeon to get this done.

 _“Hello, how may I help you?”_ The receptionist answered.

“Yes, I’d like to make an appointment. My son’s got a toothache and I believe it might be his wisdom teeth.” I told the receptionist and nodded as the woman asked the standard questions. “Yes, with Dr. Wilson. He’s my dentist. No, my son has never been in before. His name’s Luke Smith.” I went over to my desk and grabbed a pen as she then told me the appointment time. I recorded it down on a notepad. “Okay thank you.”

“But you already know what the problem is.” Luke stated as soon as I hung up the phone.

“I know, but what am I going to say? _‘I had my supercomputer do a medical scan so I know for sure it’s his wisdom teeth?’_ ” I asked with a slight laugh. I wish this could be simple. We had to do it this way. Even if I knew an oral surgeon, they wouldn’t do without a referral. And for that, Luke needed a consultation.

“I guess not.” Luke looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at me. “What are they going to do?”

“They’ll just take some x-rays, do an exam, and they talk to you about what will happen.” I tell him. This would be the easier part. Though going to the dentist is never fun, no matter what you’re getting done. Luke was going to find that out.

“Will—will it hurt?” Luke looked frightened.

“No Luke. It won’t hurt.” I confirmed as I rubbed his shoulders for some comfort. I knew this was scary for him and I couldn’t blame him for being a little nervous. Luke’s never been to a dentist before. There was never any need to take him since his teeth don’t decay and I preferred to avoid taking him to any doctor; I was a bit paranoid about that. “Don’t worry. He’s really nice and I’ll stay with you the entire time, alright?” Luke nodded. It seemed hearing that made him feel a little bit better.

“When’s the appointment?”

“They had an opening this afternoon.” We had been lucky. They had just had a cancellation so they were able to fit Luke in. Otherwise, Luke would be waiting a while. Though I know he probably wasn’t rushing to get the surgery done, I don’t want him to be in pain for too long. “Why don’t you go lay down for a while? I’ll make you some tea.” Luke leaves the attic without another word. “I guess I better go make that tea then. Right, Mr. Smith?”

“Indeed. I detect Luke’s anxiety levels have increased.” Mr. Smith informed. I nodded as I left the attic and went into the kitchen to make the tea for Luke. I expected as much. I had been scared as well, but I knew it was different for Luke. I had been to the dentist many times before while Luke has not. But I guess there’s a first time for everything.

Luke’s POV

I laid in bed, wrapping my right arm under my pillow. I tried to close my eyes, but I quickly opened them again. It just made it easier to think about what’s happening later today. And that’s not helping with the pain either. I know I shouldn’t be scared. I’ve seen scarier things before—I’ve seen so many different species of aliens. _Hell, I was made by aliens._ But I can’t stop how I felt. I wish I could, but I can’t. I looked up at hearing a knock at my door and watched as mum came in with a cup of hot tea. I sat up in bed and took the mug from mum once she sat down on the bed next to me.

“I made your favorite. Peppermint.” I took a sip and I started to feel a little better already. This tea always helped me when I felt stressed. I guess this was just what I needed.

“Thanks mum.”

“You okay?” She seemed to know, but I guess that was her job to know.

“Yeah.” I insisted, even though I felt the anxiousness quickly returning as I began to think about the appointment again. I looked away, not wanting to admit I was scared. I felt stupid for being scared of something like this.

“Hey.” Mum got my attention. I turned to her as she cupped my chin to turn my head towards her. “It’s alright to be scared, Luke. You’ve never been to the dentist before and with _this_ —it’s understandable.”

“But I’ve seen scarier things.” I pointed out.

“Remember when you first started Park Vale. You were terrified. Sure, you’ve seen aliens, but some things—normal things—when you’ve never experienced them before can be scary. It’s only normal.” I guess she had a point “Remember, you’re only human Luke.” I nodded as I put my cup of tea down on my dresser. That made sense as to why I felt so scared, but it didn’t make me feel any better about going. _If only not going was an option._ “Hey, come here.” Mum opened her arms to me. I didn’t hesitate to go into them and she wrapped me into a tight hug. “I promise, it will be okay. I’m here for you.” Mum rubbed my back and I held onto her, relaxing into her hug. They always managed to make me feel better.

“You’ll stay with me, right mum?” I asked, wanting to make sure. I remember her saying she would but I wanted to confirm.

“Yes, Luke. I promise.” I rested my head onto her shoulder. I didn’t let go and I was relieved she didn’t either. I felt better in her arms. It was comforting and it made me feel a lot better. _Mum always manages to make me feel better._

* * *

A few hours later, mum drove to her dentist’s office and we went inside. I looked around and eventually sat down in one of the chairs while she went to the front desk. She then came back with a clipboard and some papers. I guess that was for me because I’m a new patient. Though it’s almost pointless in a way as I’ll probably never come back here after this. “Can I fill it out?” I asked her. I was anxious and I hoped that doing the paperwork could distract me. Mum nodded and handed me the papers and I start filling them out. It didn’t take me very long and even then, I had done it slowly to give myself a little more time. Honestly, I wasn’t sure why I was delaying. I knew it was pointless since I would be going back eventually. Mum handed the paperwork back to the woman at the front desk once I finished with them and then not too long after that, a woman in green scrubs came over to us.

“Can you follow me, Luke? We’re going to take some x-rays first.” I got up and while staying close to mum—I guess subconsciously I wanted to make sure she was still there—as I followed the woman to a room with some big machine. I assumed was for taking x-rays. She then turned to mum. “You’re going to have to wait outside.” I frowned at hearing that. I looked at mum, feeling confused. I thought she was going to stay with me. “It will only take a minute hon.”

“I’ll be right outside, Luke. She’s just taking some pictures. I’ll see you in just a minute, okay?” I nodded and then I walked closer to the woman. She puts this heavy apron on me and has me bite down on something. It only took a minute before I was able to leave the room and go back to mum’s side. It wasn’t anything bad, but I was still anxious about this whole situation. Having mum with me made it a bit easier. I hoped they wouldn’t make her leave again.

The woman then led us into a room with a big chair, which I sat down in when she told me to. As mum pulled up a regular chair and sat down next to me, the woman had left the room. I knew she probably went to go get the dentist. I sat there staring at my feet as my left leg started to bounce.

“There’s nothing to worry about Luke. He’s really nice and this won’t hurt.” Mum reassured as she rubbed my shoulder. “I promise.”

“Sorry.” I apologized.

“No, don’t be sorry. I told you it is okay to be nervous.” She reminded me.

“You promise you will stay?” I asked. I had to make sure because they made her leave for those x-rays. I know it was only a few feet but I felt a lot better with her right here. If they made her leave, she wouldn’t be here. It wouldn’t be the same.

“I promise.” She nodded. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I can’t be in the room when they take x-rays. But I can stay in here with you for the exam. I’ll sit here next to you and hold your hand, if you want me to.” I nodded and reached for her hand. Once I did, I felt like I could breathe easier.

There was a knock and then a tall man wearing a stripped blue shirt and a white coat walked in. He held his hand out to me for me to shake; which I did. “Nice to meet you, Luke. I’m Dr. Wilson.” He introduced himself. He seemed nice, at least. I looked over as he washed his hands at the sink and then came over, sitting next to me opposite to mum. “So your back teeth hurt?”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, I’ll take a look inside your mouth and at the x-rays. Then we’ll talk about treatment options.” He slipped on a pair of white latex gloves.

“If you have the x-rays, do you really need to look? I mean, don’t they tell you what you need to know?” I asked. Mum and I know what’s wrong already. If he had x-rays, why couldn’t he just look at them? It’d be a lot easier and save time.

“There can be things that don’t show up on x-rays Luke.” He answered.

“What kind of things?”

Before he could answer, I felt mum put her hand on my knee. “It’s alright, Luke. He’s just going to take a look. It won’t hurt.” Mum reassured and I nodded. _It was stupid anyways_. He was just going to take a look and if mum said it won’t hurt, I trusted her.

“It won’t take long.” Dr. Wilson added as then chair is moved so I am laying back. Then the light above me is turned on. I assumed it was to help him see. I glanced over and watched as he picks up two metal tools and holds them under my bottom lip. One of them looked like it could hurt, but I trusted mum so I had to believe it wouldn’t like she said. I shut my eyes for a second and I then felt mum squeeze my hand. “Can you open up nice and wide for me, Luke?”

I opened my mouth, feeling not so scared with holding mum’s hand. I tried to distract myself, but it wasn’t easy. All the pictures on the wall were dentistry related. You’d think they’d have something nicer for the patients to look at while they’re in the chair. After about a couple minutes, I was able to close my mouth and sit up while he took a look at the x-rays. Mum rubbed my shoulder as an attempt of both comfort and a distraction.

“Alright Luke, your wisdom teeth have come in…” Dr. Wilson confirms what mum and I already knew. I had my wisdom teeth and I had to get them removed. We already knew that but I listened to what he had to say. He recommended that I get them out as soon as possible and then wrote down the name of an oral surgeon, handing it over to mum; I guess that would be the referral.

Though it’ll be nice for my teeth not to hurt anymore, I didn’t feel thrilled about this procedure in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA. All rights go to Davies and CBBC.**

* * *

Luke’s POV

I went to see the oral surgeon a couple of days later for another consultation. He explained to me the whole process and then talked to mum about the aftercare. As he put it, I was going to be in pain for a couple of days afterwards. I would be on medication and there would be stuff I needed to do to help avoid infection. I listened and just tried to process it all. It was a lot to think about.

Now it’s night before the surgery. I was lying in bed awake, staring at the ceiling with my laptop on. Mum had me take a shower and told me to go to bed early as I was going to need my rest. Though I wondered why since they were going to put me to sleep. Maybe she thought that the more sleep I got, the less anxious I would be in the morning. _I doubt that would work_. All I can think of about is—well all of it. The surgery, getting put to sleep, the pain afterwards, and all the aftercare stuff. It felt overwhelming. At some points, I felt like my chest was tightening and it was hard to breathe. _I shouldn’t be this scared_. They told me there was nothing to worry about, but I don’t understand how I could just be okay with all this? They were going to cut into my mouth and pull teeth out. I felt sick thinking about it. I _felt_ really scared. Eventually I sat up in bed and then looked at my clock: 22:34. It’s half past ten now; just past my usual bedtime. I _can’t_ sleep. I was too scared to sleep.

Then I winced as my teeth had started to hurt. I guess I had forgotten to take some pain medicine before I came to bed. The last few days mum had been giving me some for the pain. It only helped a little bit, but it was better than nothing, I supposed. At least I had an excuse to get up.

I was half way down the stairs when I realized that mum kept all the medicine in her room. I checked the attic for her and she wasn’t there. I guess she wasn’t staying up past midnight tonight. I stood in front of her bedroom door. I stared at the door, just for a moment, before knocking and then slowly going inside.

“Luke? Are you alright?” Mum asked me, closing the book she had been reading.

“I couldn’t sleep.” I started off by saying. “I think I forgot to take some medicine. They were starting to hurt again.” Mum opened her drawer and handed me the bottle. I handed it back once I had two pills in my hand. She handed me the glass of water she had on her night stand and I swallowed the medicine.

“Thanks.”

“Would you like some _Orajel_? That works a bit faster.” Mum offered me and I shook my head. I had tried that stuff and I didn’t really like putting that on. I could never get it in the right spot. Besides, the pain wasn’t too bad. “Why don’t you sit with me for a little while? Until the medicine works. Then you can go get some sleep.” I smiled slightly as I then climbed up onto the bed and sat next to her.

“Should I turn on the telly?” Mum asked and I nodded. I really needed a distraction from what would be happening in the morning. Mum turns on the telly. I wasn’t sure what she put on but I didn’t really care. All I focused on was the television and then tomorrow completely slipped my mind. _Until mum brought it up again._

She turned off the telly after the program ended. “No, not yet mum.” I whined. They were showing a _Waterloo Road_ episode next and I actually liked that show. That would be more entertaining than—whatever was on before it.

“You need to get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Mum reminded me and I felt sick again. Now instead of television programs, I was thinking about having teeth pulled and all the pain I would be in. I flinched when I felt mum touch my shoulder. I guess she was telling me I should get to my bed but I didn’t want to leave.

“Luke? What’s wrong?” Mum asked, looking taken aback at my reaction.

“I-I can’t sleep.” I told her. I was way too scared to even think about going to sleep. But mostly, I didn’t want to be alone. I didn’t want to be by myself. I was hoping she’d at least let me stay here a little longer. I turned to her, feeling like I might cry. “Mum, I’m scared.” My voice cracked.

“Oh come here.” Mum pulled me into her arms and then I started to cry. I couldn’t stop myself. “Oh Luke, it’ll be alright.” I felt mum run her hand through my hair in attempts to calm me down, but I couldn’t. I was too upset. _I was so scared._

“Mum, it’s gonna hurt.” I cried.

“You’re going to be asleep the entire time, honey. Yes, you might be in some pain afterwards, but I will give you medicine and I’m going to take good care of you.” Mum held me tightly in her arms. Though that sounded nice, I didn’t want to do this. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m scared mum.” I whimpered.

“I know Luke. I know this is scary. I was scared when I had to get mine out. But we’ll get through this.” I felt her kiss my forehead.

“W-Will you stay in the room with me?” I sniffled. I had remembered him mentioned something about her waiting outside. I needed her with me. I would feel too scared to let them do anything if I was alone; mum always makes things better.

“Yes, I can stay with you until they put you to sleep.” Mum says and that made me feel better. I managed to calm down, but I held onto her, not wanting her to let me go.

“Would you like to sleep here, Luke? I could rub your head until you fall asleep.” Mum offered and I nodded. Though I probably was a bit old, I really would like that. I felt like I needed it and I had feeling that she did as well. Mum got up and turned out the lights. Then as I got under the covers I felt her get into the bed again. Once she did, she wrapped me in her arms and started to stroke my hair. I shut my eyes, feeling a little better already.

“Get some sleep. Goodnight Luke.” Mum whispered.

“Goodnight mum. I love you.”

* * *

Sarah Jane’s POV

The morning I got up to get dressed, but I let Luke sleep in a little longer. I knew as soon as he woke up he would have to get ready. But I knew he should get as much rest as he could get. Plus, I knew once he was awake, he would be a nervous wreck. When I had finished getting ready, I sat next to Luke on my bed. He seemed so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake him. I wonder if I should keep him in here while he’s recovering. It surely would be a lot easier to stay with him than in his.

I stroked his hair once before I rubbed his back to wake him up. “Luke.” I whispered softly into his left ear and he slowly opened his eyes.

“No mum, I don’t wanna go.” Luke whined, closing his eyes again. I should have expected as much.

“I know you don’t, but you need to Luke.” I told him as I stroked his hair back. “You don’t want your teeth to keep hurting, now do you?”

“They’ll make it hurt more.” Luke replied, looking really scared. I brought him into my arms and hugged him tightly.

“I promise when it’s over I will give you medicine for the pain and take very good care of you.” I told him and then placed a kiss on his forehead. “It will be okay, Luke. It will be okay.” I held Luke in my arms for about five minutes until I was sure he had calmed down enough to listen to reason.

“Do I have to get ready now?” Luke asked and I nodded.

“Just put on something comfortable. A T-Shirt and sweatpants should be alright.” I let go and he goes into his bedroom to change. Luke should wear something comfortable and I knew jeans wouldn’t be the most comfortable.

I grabbed a few things and put them in my purse. I will be waiting a while so I will need something to keep myself occupied or I’ll just worry about how Luke’s doing. I know he will be fine, but with Luke anxious, it made me anxious. Especially when it came to Luke seeing doctors. I went downstairs and found Luke sitting on the couch.

“Can I have something mum?”

“No. I told you last night you couldn’t have anything after seven because of the surgery.” I reminded him. I knew he was probably hungry, but he would have to wait. Though I knew he wouldn’t be up for eating much later.

“Do we have to go now?” Luke asked and I nodded. Luke reluctantly followed me outside and got into the car. I tried to talk to him on the way there, but he didn’t say a word. I took a hint to shut up. I knew Luke was scared and was trying to keep it together. I was like that too. But it would be different for him. I would be there for him until he’s asleep. I would hold his hand and remind him that everything will be alright. I was going to be right there with him. The drive to the office was short and then we went inside. I signed Luke in at reception and turned around to find him sitting down, trembling. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine, rubbing it reassuringly.

“Everything will be alright, Luke. I promise.” My attempts at reassurance didn’t seem to be helping as he didn’t stop shaking. Especially when the oral surgeon we had met a week prior—whom said he has his patients call him Daniel—came out to bring us back.

“Good morning, Sarah Jane and Luke.” He greeted us, kindly.

“Morning.” I greeted him. I turned back to Luke at feeling him squeeze my hand hard. I also noticed his breathing had picked up. “Luke, you’re okay. Breathe honey. We’re not even in the room yet.” I kissed the back of his palm as Luke started to take deep breaths. “Sorry, he’s a bit nervous.” I looked at Daniel apologetically.

“That’s quite alright. I get that a lot.” He replied. “If you’d like I can bring you two back into the room and give you some alone time. The patients usually need a couple minutes to calm down.” I nodded at the offer, knowing Luke would need that.

“Luke, we’re just going to go back and sit down okay? Nothing is going to happen yet.” I told Luke, rubbing his shoulder. I didn’t want him to panic. We were just going to sit down in the room. It would just be the two of us for a little bit. Luke followed Daniel back to the room while staying close to me. I moved towards the chair, but I felt Luke pull me back away from it. He stood there by the doorway, not wanting to sit down.

“Luke we’re just going to sit down.” I coaxed.

“I’ll leave the room, okay? Give you two some alone time.” Daniel shut the door behind him. I guess that was so Luke knew that they wouldn’t be starting yet. Almost immediately after, Luke sat down in the chair. I sat down next to him and held his hand. I also rubbed his knee with my free hand to calm him down. We sat there in silence for a moment. He had a tight grip on my hand and he was sitting in the chair stiffly. He looked ready to cry. But I could tell he was trying not to. I stroked Luke’s hair and he looked over to me.

“It’s okay, Luke. It’s just you and me.” He needed to know it was okay. He could let it all out. He’d probably feel better afterwards. Luke started to cry. I rubbed his shoulder as he did.

“Mummy, I’m scared.” Luke sobbed.

“I know baby. I know. But I’m here. I am here and I’m telling you that everything is going to be okay.” I stroked his hair as Luke cried. I felt bad seeing him like this; I hated seeing him cry. I did everything that I could to reassure him that everything is going to be fine. Eventually he calmed down and I could tell he felt a little better.

“I’m here, Luke.” I soothed as Daniel came back in along with an assistant. He scrubs in and sits next to Luke.

“Okay Luke, we’re going to go head and start to put you to sleep. Your mum can stay for all of that, don’t worry.” He explained to Luke whom nodded in response. I watched as Luke looked over and then back to me with a frightened looked. They had to put an IV in so he could get the medicine.

“Don’t look at that. Just lean on me and close your eyes.” I told Luke as I leaned closer to him so he could put his head against my shoulder. He does so, and I put my hand on the back of his head. I stroked his head lightly with my thumb. I hear Luke whine a bit when they poke him with the needle. _At least the worst part was over._ Now we just had to wait.

“Mum, don’t go.” Luke pleaded.

“I’m still here, Luke.” I assured him. I would leave, just not yet. Very quickly I noticed the medicine starting to work. Luke looked tired and was starting to go to sleep. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” I whispered to him before kissing his forehead once more. His eyes shut. I stayed for a few more moments, just to make sure. Then I left the room, so they could start their work. I sat in the waiting room and went on my mobile hoping to distract myself.

Luke would be out of there soon enough. Then I’ll take care of him while he recovers. _It will be okay._ I knew he would be alright, but now I was full of worry. I had to remind myself that everything would go well; I knew it would. _Luke will be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had my wisdom teeth removed, thankfully. But friends of mine have. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA. Everything belongs to Davies and CBBC.**

* * *

Sarah Jane’s POV

I waited out in the waiting room for about an hour. I looked up when I heard a door open and saw Daniel approaching. “Sarah Jane.” He started off by saying and I stood up.

“Is he alright?” I asked quickly before he could get another word out. I knew it was a bit rash to be worried, but I had heard about the possibilities of there being complications and that scared me. I didn’t want that for Luke. I just wanted him to be okay.

“Everything went fine. No complications. And he’s just starting to wake up so you can come sit with him for a bit. We want to keep him for a bit longer as he’s a bit groggy.” Daniel explains and I nodded. I felt relieved at hearing everything would be okay.

Daniel led me into the room and I sat down next to Luke whom was sitting up in the chair. “Mum?” Luke’s voice was muffled. I rubbed his shoulder. He sounded very out of it and it was almost hard to understand him with the gauze in his mouth.

“I’m here. Everything’s alright.” I reassured him with a smile.

“Where am I? Who is he?” Luke asked, looking scared. “Is he experimenting on me? Does he know—“ I cut Luke off before he could say anymore. I didn’t need him saying anything about him not being born. Sure, he was high as a kite, but I wasn’t going to take any chances.

“No Luke. You’re at the dentist.”

“Why am I here? Why can’t I feel my face?” Luke asked and then he put his hands on his cheeks. I fought the urge to laugh.

“Because he gave you some medicine so you didn’t feel any pain when he removed your teeth.” I explained.

“He pulled my teeth out?” Luke exclaimed, looking at Daniel like he was a serial killer. Then I noticed a few tears.

“Only four teeth. They were hurting you. They had to come out.”

“Can we go home mum?” Luke asked and tries to get up, but I gently push him back down. I don’t think that was a good idea yet.

“Not yet.”

Daniel came over, “You’ll get to go home very soon Luke. But first I need to change your gauze. Can open up for me?” Daniel requested and Luke shook his head.

I frowned. “Luke, what’s wrong?”

“He wants to pull more teeth.” Luke moved closer to me—as close as he could get while still sitting on the chair. “Don’t let him mum. I wanna keep them.”

“Luke, it’s alright. He just needs to check something. I promise no more teeth pulling today.” I reassured him, but I don’t know if he believes me. “The sooner you open your mouth, the sooner we can go home honey.” I knew the last part got Luke’s attention as he then quickly opened up his mouth. It only took a minute for Daniel to change his gauze.

“Bite down on that Luke.” Daniel tells him and Luke listens.

“The bleeding should stop after twenty-four hours and I’d recommend changing his gauze every couple of hours. I’ve written a prescription for his pain medication, along with some other after-care instructions. Make sure he rests and no using straws or laying down flat. I’ll need to see him in about five days to remove his stitches.” Daniel handed me the papers. I nodded as I turned to Luke, whom now looked dazed. I would take good care of him.

After another couple of minutes, I helped Luke to his feet and got him into the car. “My face feels funny.” Luke goes to put his finger in his mouth. I stopped him before he could.

“Don’t do that.” I told him seriously. Luke then started to cry. “No, no Luke. Please don’t cry.” I begged. I didn’t like seeing him cry. It was one of those things I wasn’t the best at handling.

“You’re mad.” He whimpered.

“No I’m not. I love you, but don’t do that. Okay?” I told him and he nodded quickly. I kiss his forehead before getting into the driver’s seat. I start to drive home and for most of the drive, Luke was in a daze looking out the window.

“Mum, I wanna chalupa.” Luke says suddenly. Well, that was random. “I wanna chalupa.” Luke repeats.

“You can have one when you’re better.” I tell him. He certainly couldn’t have one of those now.

“I wanna chalupa now!” Luke exclaims.

“You can’t have one now. Later you can have some Jell-O and Ice Cream.”

Luke started to cry again.

“I wanna chalupa!” He sobbed and I sighed.

“Okay, okay I’ll get you one later.” I tell Luke. I knew he probably wouldn’t even remember this conversation later. When he wasn’t groggy and the lidocaine has worn off, he wasn’t going to be wanting that anyways.

“Okay mummy.” Luke smiled and I sighed as I pulled into the driveway. I just needed to get Luke upstairs to bed. I put Luke’s arm around me and supported him as I guided him inside. The hard part was trying to get him up the stairs, but I managed. I pulled the covers back and got him tucked into bed. It seemed the minute Luke’s head hit the pillow he was out.

I sighed in relief. Now I just had to prepare for when Luke woke up.

* * *

Rani’s POV

I went over when I saw Sarah Jane’s car was in the driveway. I knew Luke had gotten his wisdom teeth out today and I just had this feeling that I could offer some help. My older cousin had gotten them out when we lived right next door to them, so I knew a few things about the after care. I wanted to be there if Sarah Jane needed the help.

I knocked on the door and Sarah Jane quickly opened it. “Hello Rani.”

“I saw you were home and I was wondering if you might need any help with Luke.” I offered.

“I was actually about to ask—I need to go pick Luke’s medication and get a few things for the next few days. Would you mind staying with him?” Sarah Jane asked me.

“No problem.”

“I won’t be long. He’s asleep now but if he wakes up—“

“Ice.” I knew what to do. “It’s fine Sarah Jane, my cousin got his out a year ago. I got this. Go.” I tell her. She grabbed her purse and then leaves as I head upstairs to Luke’s bedroom. I sit down at his desk chair. It was so weird being in his room like this. I’ve never really been in his room longer than a minute before when Luke was giving me a book to borrow or something. I look down at Luke. He was asleep and he looked kind of adorable. I hope he’ll be alright when he wakes up.

I knew that he will be in a lot of pain. My cousin was. Though I knew it would be different for Luke because based on what I knew about him. He’s never been in pain before. Especially like this. I shake my head. I shouldn’t think like that. I’m sure Sarah Jane will know what to do just like my Aunt and Uncle did. _Luke will be fine._

Sarah Jane’s POV

I went as quickly as I could through the store and the pharmacy. I wanted to be there for Luke when he woke up. I knew he was going to need me. I got home and he was still asleep, much to my relief. I trusted Rani, but I just really want to be here for him when he wakes up. I put the groceries away and took the medicine with upstairs so Luke could take it the minute he woke up. “Thanks for watching him Rani.”

“No problem. I can stay and help you when he wakes up.” Rani offered, but I shook my head. I could handle him just fine and I also had this feeling Luke would prefer it being just me. “Alright, but let me know if you need anything.” Rani added before she left. I lay down on the bed next to Luke and shut my eyes. I felt a little tired. At least if I fell asleep I’d be here when Luke wakes up.

* * *

“Mum.”

I’m snapped awake and see that Luke had woken up. “I’m up.” I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

“It hurts.” Luke complained.

I got off the bed and brought over the medicine along with a glass of water. I then run downstairs and get two ice packs from the freezer. I brought them upstairs and held them to Luke’s face. “Keep them there. It should help.” Luke holds them and I sat back down on the bed with him.

“Mum, it hurts.” Luke repeated and I rubbed his shoulder.

“I know, but the medicine should start working soon.” But I knew it wouldn’t be soon enough.

After twenty minutes I take the ice packs downstairs. I then go back upstairs to Luke. I turn the TV on and laid next to him on the bed, stroking his hair in hopes of distracting him. It seemed to work for a little while. Except when the pain medicine wore off. Luke would cry and I would do my best to comfort him. It seemed that he was going to be down for a couple days. But I’d be here for him; like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in one of the audiobooks, Luke's teeth can't decay. But maybe he does get his wisdom teeth? Originally an idea as a one-shot, ended up being a three chapter story. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
